Una realidad diferente
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que te espera en la vida, hasta que un suceso lo cambia todo...(AVISO: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto)
1. Naruto

**Y Sigo sin Ti - Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo<strong>

_"__Naruto".- suspira la chica de mis sueños, mi mejor amiga y a la cual amo con toda mi alma. La veo sorprendida, no es para menos hace unos segundo le dije que la amo y ella esta sorprendida, en el parque era el lugar perfecto para revelar mi secreto mejor guardado.- "Me casare".- si las 2 palabras que estado evitando escuchar por tanto tiempo, está comprometida con el que fue mi mejor amigo y ella siempre lo amo, y no a mi._

_"__Lo se, por eso quiero saber si ¿quieres escaparte conmigo?".- ella retrocede y yo la sigo.- "Yo te haré féliz, más que el teme, más que cualquier otro hombre en el mundo podra".- se topa con un árbol pero no aparta la mirada de mi y yo tampoco de ella.- "Sakura, solo yo podré hacerte feliz".- mi respuesta a todas sus preguntas, yo lo se y siempre lo eh sabido. Soy el único que puede hacerla féliz._

_"__Yo lo amo a él".- y es aquí donde mi corazón se rompe, hace tiempo no pude tener mi final feliz con ella, ahora que tengo esta segunda oportunidad me sucede otra vez.- "Lo siento"._

_"__Lo entiendo".- le digo por última vez y me doy la vuelta, no quiero que me vea llorando.- "Me voy de Japón".- Tengo una beca en fotografía en Inglaterra y esperaba que ella fuera conmigo y me amara como alguna vez dijo, ahora sé que el tiempo me hizo una mala jugada.- "Cuidate Sakura-chan". Y me alejo del lugar sin voltearla a ver, estamos cerca de su casa así que no tendrá problemas para regresar._

_**Fin de Recuerdo**_

"Aquí tiene que tenga un buen viaje".- la voz del oficial del aeropuerto me devuelve a la realidad, hoy es mi partida y hoy su boda, siempre la hice feliz y ahora estará con su primer amor, supongo que nunca tuve ese final que tanto esperaba. Ahora me espera un futuro mejor.

"Naruto".- nadie sabe que me iré hoy, entonces me detengo al escuchar mi nombre y al voltear veo una cabellera rubia acercándose a mi hasta chocar conmigo.- "Me voy contigo".- no lo entiendo levanto mi cabeza para ver a mi alrededor y solo veo caras desconocidas entonces como Ino llegó aquí y como sabía que me iría.

"Ino".- ella aprieta su abrazo y no me suelta.

"No me importa lo que digas, solo quiero estar a tu lado".- ella levanta su rostro y me enseña su boleto.- "No me puedes ocultar nada".- sonríe, por alguna razón Ino siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas como Sakura, pero esto no me lo esperaba.

"¿Por qué?".- pregunto confundido. Ella se ve dudosa, pero al final me toma por el cuello y me acerca a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se tocan y ahora lo entiendo.

"Dejemos el pasado y hagamos una vida juntos".- me tomó de la mano y me guía hasta el lugar de espera. Yo analizo la situación pues todo es muy rápido, todo cambio en un momento y solo por ella. Simplemente me dejo guiar por ella, puede ser que una luz al final del túnel me este esperando, yo me detengo y la jalo hacia mi y la abrazo.

"Siempre estare contigo".- es lo único que se me ocurre decir en este momento, lo mejor será dejarme guiar por ella y de ahora en adelante mi mundo será ella.

Y sigo sin Sakura, pero ahora Ino será la que cuide de mi.


	2. Sakura

**Siempre Fuiste Tú - Sakura**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo<strong>_

_"__Naruto".- suspiro al oírlo decir las palabras que cambiaron mi destino y mi punto de vista hacia mi mejor amigo, el cual siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.- "Me casare".- le digo, y se que eso romperá su corazón pero por alguna razón el mio se siente igual, ¿que me esta pasando?_

_"__Lo se, por eso quiero saber si ¿quieres escaparte conmigo?".- me dice y yo retrocedo pero él me sigue.- "Yo te haré feliz, más que el teme, más que cualquier otro hombre en el mundo podrá__"__.- me topo con un árbol pero no volteo solo lo veo a él, mi corazón esta a mil y no lo puedo detener ¿que es este sentimiento?.- "Sakura, solo yo podré hacerte feliz".- me dice y es ahí__donde todo se rompe, siento las ganas inmensas de llorar, de tirarme a sus brazos pero no lo hago._

_"__Yo lo amo a él".- o eso creo, con esto que esta pasando ya no se ni que pensar, todo se me hizo un nudo el cual no puedo desenredar.- "Lo siento"._

_"__Lo entiendo".- me dice y se da la vuelta, yo agacho la cabeza porque no se que hacer, mi cabeza es un lío y mi corazón me dice que hacer pero no lo escucho.- "Me voy de Japón".- ¿Que?.- "Cuídate__Sakura-chan". Levanto mi cabeza y 'el ya no esta, se fue del parque, se fue de mi vista y se me fue de mi vida._

_**Fin de Recuerdo**_

Llore y llore ese día, él se iba y me dejaba, lo había perdido porque no sabía que hacer con él ni con los sentimientos que siento por él, ¿Es amor? Eso fue lo que me dijo Ino pero yo no le creí y es más le dije que tal vez era mejor si ella se fuese con él, porque en el fondo sabía que ella si lo amaba y no lo ocultaba.

"Sakura te ves preciosa".- escucho a mi madre decir, me veo en el espejo con el vestido de novia, si hoy es mi boda y él se irá para siempre de mi vida.- "¿Te encuentras bien hija?".- me pregunta mi mamá.

"Si no te preocupes, solo estoy pensando".- le miento, y no la volteo a ver.- "Sabes si vino Ino".- le consulto pues mi mejor amiga no había aparecido en todo el día.

"No, pero Inoichi me dejo esta carta".- volteo a verla y ella me entra esa carta.- "Iré a ver como queda todo".- dice antes de salir, mientras yo busco donde sentarme y leer la carta que me dejo Ino.

_Luchare por él, lo siento Sakura pero no me daré por vencida así como tu lo hiciste._

_Será tu última oportunidad amiga, solo acepta que amas a Naruto, como yo lo amó a él porque sino no serás feliz nunca más._

_Gracias por todo, te quiero Sakura. _

_Ino_

Lágrimas salen sin parar, se fue con él.

¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué sufro por esto?

Porque mi mejor amiga se fue con él hombre que siempre amé y nunca me di cuenta de eso.

Porque siempre fuiste tu y ahora te perdí para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es la parte 2 desde el punto de perspectiva de Sakura.<em>

_La primera parte se llama, "Y sigo sin ti"_

_Habrá una tercera parte desde el punto de vista de Ino._

_¡Me alegrá Volver! ¡I'm Back!_


	3. Ino

**Yo te haré feliz - Ino**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo<strong>_

_"__Tu lo amas"_

_"__No digas tonterías".- me dijo con su cara en su almohada, no me miraba pero sabía que aun seguía llorando, suspire con aburrimiento._

_"__Admitelo Sakura, si no fuera así entonces ¿Por qué sigues llorando?".- pregunté confundida. Sakura me contó todo lo sucedido con Naruto esa tarde, ahora se esta desahogando conmigo y no lo entiendo, todos sabíamos que él la amaba solo ella era la única que se negaba a verlo._

_"__Porque se ira Ino".- ¿Qué?.- "Se va lejos y no lo volveré a ver jamás".- esta parte la había omitido completamente. Me quede sin palabras, cómo es posible que después de todo se va a ir y no me había dicho nada.- "¿Ino?".- levanto mi rostro para verla, estoy enojada y Sakura lo nota.- "Estas llorando"._

_"__¿Qué?".- ¿En qué momento empecé a llorar?, me había prometido a mi misma no mostrarme así frente a Sakura.- "Yo…."_

_"__Tu lo amas".- repitió mis palabras y yo me quede asustada, ella me miraba aun con lagrimas mientras me decía mi secreto mejor guardado, hasta ahora._

_"__¿De qué hablas Sakura? Tu sabes que yo no…"_

_"__Lo amas".- no me lo pregunto, me lo afirmo. Yo voltee a otro lado para no verla, hace años habíamos estado enamoradas del mismo chico, con quien se casará Sakura, pero yo había madurado y aprendí que no lo amé y escogí a otra persona en su lugar, a alguien en quien confiar y que no había revelado mis sentimientos a nadie porque sabía que a él le gustaba Sakura, pero ahora todo cambió._

_"__Si".- por fin, tantos años callandolo y negando lo que es mi realidad.- "Lo amo".- le digo con una sonrisa sincera cuando la veo otra vez, ella se ve sorprendida y no pronuncia palabra alguna.- "Pero él te ama a tí y no a mí".- digo al borde de las lágrimas, esa siempre ha sido mi realidad._

_"__¿Cómo lo sabes?".- me pregunta y yo la veo confundida.- "Nunca te has dado como te ve".- Nunca me di cuenta que Naruto me mirara de otra forma, ella agacha la cabeza.- "Tal vez tu puedas hacerlo feliz"._

_"__Sakura"_

_"__Piensalo Ino, yo haré lo mismo"_

_"__Gracias"_

_"__Cuidalo"_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

"Señorita llegamos".- la voz del taxista me devuelve a la realidad, estoy en el aeropuerto en busca del hombre del cual me enamore.

"Gracias".- le pagó y me dirijo a registrarme y a buscarlo, se que no es muy tarde pero conociéndolo ha de ser muy difícil de encontrar. Recuerdo a Sakura y su última frase, supongo que tenía una corazonada de lo que pasaría pero si hasta ayer no me había dicho nada esa era su respuesta o la forma en cómo ocultaba su dolor.

Después de registrarme lo veo caminar lentamente, lo conozco tan bien que no hace falta saber que esta divagando en sus pensamientos.- "¡Naruto!".- no me detengo, él sí y se da la vuelta sorprendido de verme, más lo único que hago es tirarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuerte.- "Me voy contigo".- hay dudas y preguntas, lo se, pero ahora no hay momentos para explicar nada, solo quiero estar con él.

"Ino".- aprieto mi abrazo y no lo suelto ya nunca más.

"No me importa lo que digas, solo quiero estar a tu lado".- levantó mi rostro y le enseño mi boleto de avión, sonrío ante su asombro.- "No me puedes ocultar nada".- gracias a Sakura me enteré de su viaje, y dado el día sabía que se iría sin despedirse de nadie y que mejor que hacer en el día de bodas de Sakura.

"¿Por qué?".- Aún no logra comprender lo que quiero hacer, se que no es la mejor opción en estos momentos pero es la única alternativa que me queda para que entienda de una vez por todas que siempre estare para él, así que lo tomó por el cuello para acercarlo a mi rostro y lo besó con toda mi pasión, todo el amor que siento por él esta en este beso mágico que espere por mucho tiempo.

"Dejemos el pasado y hagamos una vida juntos".- digo al terminar el beso y lo tomó del brazo para caminar hasta la sala de espera, no es necesario explicar nada en estos momentos en un futuro será, pero por ahora simplemente lo mejor será que nos larguemos de este lugar.- "Lo siento Sakura".- pienso, pues posiblemente perdí a mi mejor amiga al enamorarme del hombre que ella en realidad ama y fue tan ciega que no lo vio, pero se que en el fondo ella hará lo correcto.

"Siempre estare contigo".- Me detiene para decirme esa frase, me sorprende y él me sonríe y ahora se que todo estará bien y me arrojó a sus brazos nuevamente, el me abraza también y se que ahora todo está bien.

Sakura se que estaras bien y harás lo correcto, este es un nuevo comienzo para mí y llegará un momento en el futuro en él cual nos volveremos a ver.

Por ahora simplemente quiero estar con el hombre que amo, porque ahora yo lo haré feliz.

"Yo te haré feliz"


End file.
